The present invention relates to an inhalation device, whereby the action of inhaling activates a vial containing medication which then releases a metered dose or predetermined amount of medication directly into the patient's mouth.
Heretofore, devices for inhaling medicines, such as liquid medicaments into the lungs under pressure action were not activated by an inhaling action of the user. Such prior art devices are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Mobley, 1,614,532 PA1 Pitesky et al. 3,776,227 PA1 Hogg, 3,326,231 PA1 Updegraff, 3,045,671 PA1 Johnston, 3,012,694 PA1 Doak, 2,970,594 PA1 Hamilton et al. 2,852,023 PA1 Levitt, 2,428,425 PA1 Kitrell, 4,297,999 PA1 Kropfhammer, 3,964,478 PA1 Jones, 1,176,146 PA1 Schroder, 1,693,730 PA1 Sholes, 2,119,446 PA1 Olowinski, 2,510,712
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,532 issued to Mobley on Jan. 18, 1927 discloses a device for applying liquid medicaments under pressure whereby a canister containing medicament whereby a canister containing medicaments under pressure is opened by a small pin which is manually operated by the thumb or a finger of the user. The released liquid travels through a spirally whirling motion and is ejected as a stream which is inhaled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,227 issued to Pitesky et al., on Dec. 4, 1973 discloses a device whereby a cartridge containing gas under pressure is opened by a pin which results in a flow of released gas. The opening is activated by manually rotating a housing containing a pressurized container and valve-supporting head relative to one another until the cartridge is punctured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,231 issued to Hogg on June 20, 1967 discloses a fluid regulating valve mechanism whereby the flow rate of a fluid released from a puncturable storage container which is ultimately inhaled by the user is metered by regulating the size of the needle valve formed when a pin pierces the container. This process is started by manually depressing an actuator so that the pin will pierce into the compressed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,671 issued to Updegraff on July 24, 1962 discloses a device whereby a cartridge containing gas under pressure is pierced by a hollow pin or needle which releases a gas which is ultimately inhaled by the user. The piercing of the pressurized capsule containing the gas is performed by manually screwing the pin into the cartridge's seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,694 issued to Johnston on Dec. 12, 1961 discloses a gas dispensing device whereby gas contained in a pressurized container is released when a point punctures the container. A handwheel manually operates a threaded member which moves the capsule closer to the point which eventually punctures the container. A sleeve may manually be moved to restrict the opening of the hole and thus regulate the flow of gas to be inhaled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,594 issued to Doak on Feb. 7, 1961 discloses a device whereby gas contained in a pressurized container is released for ultimate inhaling by the user when a pin pierces the container. The piercing action is regulated by the closing of the door on the chamber which holds the capsule which, in turn, manually forces the pin onto the capsule, when the capsule is so pierced the gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,023 issued to Hamilton et al. on Sept. 16, 1958 discloses a closed system whereby gas contained in a pressurized capsule is released by pulling a ring which, in turn, causes a perforater to move upward and penetrate into the capsule. The escaped gas can then be inhaled. The chamber into which the gas escapes contains a chemical which will remove carbon dioxide from the exhaled breath of the user. The exhaled breath can thus be inhaled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,425 issued to Levitt on Oct. 7, 1947 discloses a portable oxygen breather whereby gas contained under pressure in a capsule is released when a pin pierces the capsule by means of a manually operated screwing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,999 issued to Kitrell on Nov. 3, 1981 discloses an inhaler whereby a bellows-type pump is utilized to pump oxygen or atmospheric gas into the inhaler's lungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,478 issued to Kropfhammer on June 22, 1976 discloses a device whereby a value is manually opened, which permits oxygen to flow into an applicator to be eventually inhaled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,446 issued to Jones on Mar. 21, 1916 discloses a device whereby the amount of anesthetic inhaled can be regulated by the inhaler by a pressing movement of the user's thumb. By so working with the thumb, the user can either open or close an air intake valve from which the gas tos be inhaled is supplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,730 issued to Schroder on Dec. 4, 1928 discloses a device whereby the quantity of air inhaled corresponds to the depth of the user's breathing. There are no pins or piercing devices needed to dispense a predetermined amount of gas. The flow of the compressed gas creates a vacuum or partial vacuum which draws medicament into the device by droplets. These are then driven into the nozzle and eventually inhaled in a fine spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,446 issued to Sholes on May 31, 1938 discloses an apparatus for self-administration of anesthestic whereby the inhaler manually alternately compresses and/or releases a contractible and/or expansable rubber ball which controls the supply of gas to the inhaler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,712 issued to Olowinski on June 6, 1950 discloses a portable gas dispenser which dispenses a gas under the manual control of the user, including a means for adding medicaments to the gas dispensed. The valve mechanism which controls the flow of the compressed gas contained in a flask is controlled by manual movement of a rotatable valve plug. A manual threading action opens the valve which allows the gas to escape by controlled means. A receptable can be filled with medicament which is inhaled with the gas.
None of the above-mentioned references, show the use of an inhalation device which is solely activated by the action of inhalation.